Not a believer
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Dean ne croit pas en une puissance supérieure bienveillante, mais il croit en son père, en la force de ses poings, et que la seule chose qui vaille la peine de se battre pour un autre jour est son frère. One shot accompagnant "Somewhere along the way".


Note: _Voici le point de vue de Dean sur la période Stanford, qui vient accompagner celui de Sam dans _Somewhere along the way _(qu'il est utile que vous lisiez si vous ne l'avait pas déjà fait!). Là aussi, ça représente beaucoup de travail. En fait, à l'origine je n'écrivais que sur Sam, et puis Dean me manquait tellement, que j'ai décidé de faire un one shot sur lui aussi. Spoilers jusqu'à "A Very Supernatural Christmas" (épisode 8, saison 3)._

Disclaimer: _Dean Winchester ne m'appartient pas - soupirs - ni Sam, d'ailleurs, ni même l'Impala. En fait, rien de la série _Supernatural _ne m'appartient._

_**-- Not a believer --**_

_Maman hurle et Dean se réveille en sursaut. La maison est silencieuse pendant une minute, et il se dit qu'il a dû faire un mauvais rêve. Avant la naissance de Sammy, il serait allé se glisser dans la chambre de ses parents pour se faire cajoler, mais les choses sont différentes maintenant, il est un grand frère et il doit se montrer fort et courageux. C'est Papa qui l'a dit._

_Aussi, quand Dean entend Papa crier 'Mary !', et des pas monter précipitamment l'escalier, il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas du tout._

_Il reste allongé dans son lit, le cœur battant, durant de longues minutes. Le silence est étouffant, et Dean souhaiterait pouvoir se rendormir et ignorer complètement qu'il est en train de se produire quelque chose d'horrible._

_Puis Papa crie à nouveau, et il y a un bruit assourdissant, une sorte de 'froumpff'. Là Dean n'y tient plus. Peut-être que Papa a besoin de lui. Papa est très fort, la personne la plus forte que Dean connaisse, mais ça fait deux fois qu'il crie, et puis on n'entend plus du tout Maman, mais par contre Dean reconnaît les pleurs de son petit frère._

_Alors il s'extirpe de son lit bordé étroitement par Maman et sort silencieusement de sa chambre. C'est une fois dans le couloir qu'il voit…_

--

Sam s'en va un dimanche. Il a fait un temps pourri toute la matinée, et vers une heure de l'après-midi, la pluie commence à tomber sans discontinuer, jusque dans le milieu de la nuit. Dean peut l'affirmer sans se tromper, parce qu'il n'a pas dormi cette nuit-là. En partant, Sam dit, '_Je t'appellerai'_ et comme ils savent depuis toujours mener entre eux des conversations à plusieurs niveaux, Dean saisit le message qui va avec : '_Ne m'appelle pas.'_

Les premiers temps sans Sam se brouillent dans une suite indifférenciée de chasses. Plus personne de scolarisé, alors plus besoin de rester au même endroit plus qu'il n'est nécessaire pour retrouver le fils de pute du moment et le dessouder. Rien ne les retient, nulle part, et le quotidien se réduit à peu près à bouffer, chasser, dormir, et traverser le pays en voiture.

L'ambiance entre Dean et son père est pour le moins lourde. John Wincherster n'a jamais été un type franchement rigolard, mais il a toujours eu tout de même un sens de l'humour caustique qui se manifeste dans ses meilleurs jours. Après le départ de Sam, il semble que plus aucun jour ne rentre dans cette catégorie. Au point que c'est presque un soulagement quand ils doivent se séparer pour faire la route dans leurs véhicules respectifs.

Pourtant, c'est aussi là que Sam lui manque le plus. Le siège passager vide crie l'absence de son frère, et mettre la musique toujours plus fort, jusqu'à la limite du supportable, n'arrive jamais à couvrir cela. Après que Dean a reçu l'Impala en cadeau pour ses dix-huit ans, ils ont toujours voyagé ensemble, parce que Sam et John enfermés pendant des heures dans une voiture était tout simplement _hors de question_. Dean se souvient avec clarté du jour où il a reçu la voiture, un jour parfait où son père et son frère ne se sont pas disputés une seule fois. Maintenant il semble qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir pour qu'un jour comme celui-ci se reproduise.

À la fin de la première semaine – _sans Sam – _Dean est allongé sur son lit du moment, fixant le plafond. Il est crevé, il sait que son père est crevé aussi, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter, parce que dans ce cas, il leur faudrait penser – _à Sam _– et que ça c'est tout bonnement inenvisageable. Mais en même temps, Dean sait que ça ne marche pas, pour lui en tout cas, parce que même quand il n'y pense pas, même quand il chasse, qu'il joue au billard, s'enivre, ou se bat, Sam lui manque comme un membre amputé. Il se réveille tous les matins en ayant oublié qu'il n'est plus là, et tous les matins, quand la mémoire lui revient, c'est comme s'il s'en allait à nouveau.

Alors à la fin de cette première semaine, quand il se rend compte que Sam et lui n'ont jamais été séparés aussi longtemps, il se demande comment il est possible qu'on attende de lui qu'il continue comme ça pendant des mois, voir des _années_.

Il est en colère, contre Sam, contre son père aussi – il n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout, parce que son père a toujours été son guide, la putain de lumière qui déchire le brouillard, mais il sent sa foi faiblir, et il n'est pas sûr que sans elle il soit quoi que ce soit – et il est en colère contre lui-même bien sûr, parce qu'il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose avant que les mots n'aillent trop loin, là où il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, et où il faut juste vivre avec les dégâts ou ne plus vivre du tout. Mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire en entendant son père et son frère se hurler des mots de colère et de haine, c'était se boucher les oreilles et chantonner _la la la, _comme les gamins dont les parents se jettent des assiettes à la figure. _Bien joué, Winchester._

Et puis trois semaines plus tard, Dean et John se traînent jusqu'à leur chambre de motel, après s'être occupé de l'esprit d'une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, assassinée par son petit ami, lequel avait dissimulé son corps dans les marais des Everglades, aux alentours de Miami. John s'est occupé de brûler et saler ses os pendant que la jeune personne fantomatique faisait trempette avec Dean dans les eaux marécageuses. _Être beau gosse, c'est une vraie malédiction. Bon sang, je hais la Floride._

Il est donc trempé, épuisé, frissonnant malgré la température douce de la nuit floridienne, couvert de vase et de boue. En atteignant leur chambre, il se dirige au radar vers son lit et s'y laisse tomber, tout transi et humide qu'il est, avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger avant, disons, la semaine prochaine. Alors quand il sent une main sur son épaule, et entend la voix grave de son père l'appeler, il ne peut que grogner dans sa meilleure imitation de l'adolescent boudeur – directement inspiré de Sam quand il avait quatorze ans – même s'il sait que ça n'est jamais très bien passé auprès de son père.

« P'pa, je veux juste dormir, fous moi la paix.

- Non, Dean, pas tout de suite, lève-toi, bon sang. »

Dean ouvre un œil, parce que c'est toute la concession qu'il est prêt à faire pour l'instant, même à son père. La vie fait vraiment chier ces derniers temps, et tout ce qu'il veut c'est dormir, _dormir, _si c'est pas trop demander_._

« Quoi ? Je bouge pas à moins qu'il y ait le feu.

- Et mon pied dans le cul ? Écoute, je sais que tu es crevé, gamin, mais s'il y a beaucoup de choses que je suis prêt à supporter, il y a quand même des limites. »

Ça attire son attention, pour le coup, parce que John n'a jamais été la patience incarnée, alors qu'il dise « il y a beaucoup de choses que je suis prêt à supporter », c'est franchement comique. Sam se pisserait dessus, s'il entendait ça.

« Hmm, de quoi ?

- Fils, il n'est pas question que je partage une chambre avec une fosse sceptique ambulante. Allez, à la douche, ou tu dors dans ta voiture cette nuit. »

Dean se renifle avec suspicion, et jette un coup d'œil à son père, pour remarquer cette infime incurvation du coin de la bouche qui peut passer chez lui pour un franc éclat de rire, et il comprend qu'il y a une plaisanterie quelque part là-dessous. Alors Dean éclate de rire lui-même, bien plus fort et bien plus longtemps que ne le mérite la situation, parce que pendant quelques minutes, c'est comme si les choses tournaient à nouveau rond dans son monde.

« Dean…

- Oui, monsieur. J'y vais. »

Dans la douche, il laisse l'eau chaude le réchauffer progressivement. Il doit admettre qu'il est agréable de se débarrasser de la vase nauséabonde. Ses muscles se dénouent douloureusement, une douce torpeur s'installe, et il doit faire un effort conscient pour ne pas s'endormir ici et maintenant.

_Tu me manques, Sam. Putain, c'est fou ce que tu me manques. Mais je peux pas y faire grand chose, hein ?_

C'est une chose qu'il s'est mise à faire, parler à son petit frère comme s'il était là. Il trouve ça pathétique, mais il continue quand même parce que c'est aussi réconfortant.

Ce soir n'est pas vraiment différent de la veille, ou du jour d'avant, et pourtant Dean se sent un peu plus léger. Il n'a jamais demandé beaucoup de la vie, qui en échange ne lui a pas accordé grand chose non plus, alors il lui suffit d'un demi-sourire et d'une plaisanterie de son père pour que tout lui apparaisse sous un jour un peu meilleur.

Il se dit que peut-être, _peut-être, _ça va aller.

--

Dean est réveillé par la sensation que quelque chose bouge dans son lit. Il ouvre un œil ; le referme aussitôt. La lumière du jour l'agresse comme un putain de projecteur en plein visage, genre interrogatoire de la Gestapo.

Sa langue est pâteuse, et la douleur pulse dans ses tempes, autant de symptômes qui ne lui sont pas étrangers. _Ha. Gueule de bois. La nuit a dû être chaude. _Il tente à nouveau prudemment d'ouvrir les yeux, une main sur le front pour se protéger de la luminosité. C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul.

_Ben, ça. Tu parles d'une situation embarrassante._

Étendue à ses côtés se trouve une jeune femme aux boucles brunes, encore endormie, et vraisemblablement nue sous le drap. Le fait est, Dean n'a pas une grande expérience du réveil auprès d'une femme dont il ignore jusqu'au nom.

D'abord, il boit rarement au point d'être ivre. Il aime s'amuser, c'est sûr, mais il est aussi un chasseur. Il sait ses limites, et il évite de boire plus qu'il ne peut le supporter lorsqu'il est dans le contexte d'une chasse – c'est-à-dire la majorité du temps, et encore plus depuis que Sam est parti. Son père le laisse à peu près faire ce qu'il veut dans son temps libre, mais il n'apprécierait pas de le voir baisser sa garde en situation potentiellement dangereuse.

L'autre raison, c'est que lorsqu'il couche avec une femme, il ne reste pas pour la nuit, et les femmes qu'il choisit n'ont pas spécialement envie qu'il reste non plus. C'est uniquement de sexe qu'il s'agit, et Dean s'assure toujours que les deux partis en présence sont bien d'accord là-dessus, quels que soient les bobards qu'il puisse raconter par ailleurs.

La fille bouge un peu, et Dean est soudain pris de panique. Est-ce qu'il a le temps de partir avant qu'elle se réveille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter, dans le cas contraire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à une fille avec laquelle on s'est envoyé en l'air, quand on ne se souvient plus de son nom ? Et quand on ne se souvient pas de l'acte lui-même ? _C'était génial, chérie, enfin, c'est sans doute ce que je dirais si je me souvenais de ce qui s'est passé._

Elle ouvre les yeux, des yeux gris, métalliques, et grimace aussitôt – elle se sent sans doute aussi fraîche que Dean lui-même. Elle hausse un sourcil quand elle remarque sa présence.

« Oh. Encore là ?

- Euh… ouais.

- Café ?

- Oh, mon Dieu, oui. »

Elle rigole, sort les jambes du lit, et farfouille par terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une culotte et un t-shirt qu'elle enfile promptement. Tandis qu'elle se lève pour aller préparer le café, Dean examine les lieux. Il y a une kitchenette au fond, avec deux plaques, un évier, une bouilloire, et des placards au-dessus. Un bureau en dessous de la fenêtre d'où provient la lumière, avec un ordinateur portable dessus et le lit dans lequel ils ont dormi – qui visiblement peut se replier en canapé – sont les seuls meubles, à part l'étagère couverte de livres. Des livres, il y en a partout d'ailleurs. Sur le bureau, bien sûr, mais aussi par terre, en piles parfois à moitié effondrées. Une étudiante, peut-être, mais il n'ose pas lui demander parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de ne pas être déjà censé le savoir.

« Tu veux du sucre avec ton café ?

- Hein ? Euh, non, sans sucre, merci. »

Elle s'approche, tasses à la main, lui en tend une, et s'assoit en tailleurs sur le lit. Ils sirotent en silence leurs cafés respectifs, et Dean se creuse la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Le baratin pour coucher avec une fille, ou même pour flirter innocemment, il connaît, mais ce genre de situation… Ce que Sam se foutrait de lui, s'il pouvait le voir à l'instant.

« Au fait, c'est Jill. »

Il cligne des yeux, et la regarde sourire au-dessus de son café. Au moins, elle n'a pas l'air vexée.

« Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Tu as déjà largement compensé, crois-moi. »

Il se sent sourire. Hé, c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on a assuré, surtout quand on ne se rappelle de rien. Il aime se dire qu'il laisse de bons souvenirs à des femmes qu'il ne reverra probablement jamais.

« Au fait, qui est Sammy ?

- Sammy ? » _Hein ?_ « D'où tu sors ce nom ? »

La fille – Jill – sourit malicieusement. « C'est toi qui l'as dit. Tu sais quand on… » Elle hausse suggestivement les sourcils. « C'est une ex ? »

Il s'étouffe avec son café. Quoi ? Comment ? C'est vrai que huit mois après son départ, Sam est toujours terriblement présent dans tout ce que Dean fait, mais l'idée qu'il puisse avoir prononcé le nom de son _petit frère_ en pleine action est dérangeante à tellement de niveaux que Dean ne peut que rester bouche bée devant Jill, qui finit par prendre pitié de lui :

« Hé, je plaisante, je pensais pas provoquer une telle réaction.

- Comment ça, tu plaisantes ?

- Je me suis levée cette nuit pour aller aux toilettes, et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tu as marmonné quelque chose comme 'Sammy, ferme cette foutue porte'. J'ai trouvé ça marrant, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…

- Non, c'est bon, l'interrompt Dean. C'est juste que, d'une part, Sammy n'est pas une fille. Et d'autre part, c'est mon petit frère… »

Jill se met à rire, un rire joyeux et contagieux – celui de Sam quand il n'est pas occupé à broyer du noir ou à s'engueuler avec leur père.

« Ah, vraiment, je suis désolée ! Mais je comprends mieux ta réaction.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais à la réflexion, que tu aies cru que Sam était une fille, c'est effectivement marrant.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Sam ? Il a dix-neuf ans. Il est à l'université. À Stanford.

- Waouh. C'est impressionnant.

- Et il a obtenu une bourse complète. » Il ne peut retenir un demi-sourire. « Ces gens _payent _pour qu'il étudie chez eux. Mon petit frère est un génie. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui dit tout ça. Il ne connaît pas Jill, et puis d'ordinaire il évite de parler de Sam, parce que c'est bien trop douloureux – enfin, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une foule de gens qui abordent le sujet autour de lui ; Sam pourrait tout aussi bien être tombé dans une faille du tissu spatio-temporel.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il a ressenti un élan de réelle fierté, et que pour la première fois, il pense à l'admission de son frère à Stanford comme à une chose positive plutôt que comme à l'événement qui a détruit sa famille. Il se rappelle qu'il est tellement, tellement fier de Sam. Son petit frère, indépendant, têtu, courageux. Libre, comme Dean ne sera jamais – mais ce n'est pas grave, Dean a tout donné pour qu'il en soit ainsi. S'il a fait une chose de bien dans sa vie, c'est d'avoir contribué à élever Sam.

Il continuerait bien à parler de Sammy à cette fille dont il ne connaît que le prénom, avec son café qui refroidit entre ses mains, mais il est interrompu par une sonnerie qu'il reconnaît être celle de son téléphone. Et comme souvent dernièrement, c'est probablement son père qui l'appelle, et pas pour discuter du temps ou de la dernière émission d'Oprah.

Il bondit du lit tellement vite qu'il a peine la présence d'esprit de poser sa tasse par terre pour ne pas renverser du café partout. Pendant qu'il cherche son téléphone parmi les vêtements éparpillés, il se rappelle pourquoi il s'est permis de boire autant hier soir : l'Impala est tombée en panne, et son père lui a donné sa soirée, avant de partir devant dans le Wisconsin voir si le job nécessitait vraiment deux personnes.

Il ne vérifie pas l'appelant avant de décrocher, mais il ne se trompait pas.

« Dean, je veux que tu me rejoignes pour ce soir.

- L'Impala est toujours au garage.

- Prends l'avion. On récupérera ta voiture plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les armes, je connais quelqu'un sur place qui peut nous en fournir suffisamment. »

Les paroles de John Winchester sont loi, et Dean ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant d'acquiescer. _L'avion ? Pas de problème, monsieur._ Il quitte Jill avec un sourire et un rapide baiser, aucun d'eux n'entretenant d'illusion sur la probabilité pour qu'ils se revoient un jour. Finalement, il ne saura pas avec certitude si elle est étudiante ou pas.

Il passe à la chambre de motel qu'il avait payée, dans laquelle il n'est resté pas plus d'une heure, et rassemble ses affaires. Il doit prendre le bus pour rejoindre l'aéroport, ce qui lui fait l'effet d'un terrible sacrilège ; ça fait un bail qu'il s'est déplacé dans un véhicule autre que l'Impala. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à l'aéroport, en achetant son billet, qu'il réalise vraiment qu'il n'est jamais monté dans un avion, et que la perspective n'a rien de réjouissant.

Ses mains sont moites quand il monte dans l'avion. L'hôtesse de l'air qui l'accueille est plutôt bien roulée, les yeux verts, un visage en forme de cœur, et de longues jambes, mais cela laisse Dean froid. Une fois dans son fauteuil, il se sent carrément nauséeux. Sa jambe gauche s'agite avec nervosité – il n'arrive pas à la garder immobile, comme s'il avait perdu tout contrôle dessus, quelque chose qui ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des années, depuis l'époque de ses premières véritables chasses.

Quand l'avion décolle, il croit pendant un moment que sa fin est arrivée. Ses mains serrent les bras de son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, et il énumère à voix basse tous les jurons qu'il connaît, dont certains feraient tiquer même son père. Le type à côté lui jette un regard désapprobateur.

Puis l'appareil s'arrête de trembler, et là Dean commet l'erreur monumentale de jeter un coup d'œil à travers le hublot.

Dean n'aime pas les hauteurs. Ce n'est pas exactement une phobie incontrôlable, il peut passer outre s'il le faut, et ça ne s'est jamais avéré être un problème, mais le fait est qu'il préfère de loin le plancher des vaches. Dire que l'avion est haut serait l'euphémisme de l'année – l'avion est _foutrement_ haut, et perché dans le vide par rien que Dean puisse voir ou toucher.

_Oh putain. Oh mon Dieu._

Non que Dieu lui soit d'un grand secours en l'occurrence. Si Dean croyait en Dieu, il le verrait comme un connard barbu perché sur un nuage qui prend son pied en regardant les humains s'agiter comme des fourmis dont on a détruit la fourmilière. En mangeant du pop-corn. L'image est ridicule et Sam lèverait les yeux au ciel, mais hé, Dean a vu des choses plus étranges.

Bon, du calme. Des tas de gens prennent l'avion, et – pour la plupart – s'en sortent vivants. S'il ne regarde pas à travers le hublot, il peut prétendre qu'ils sont sur la terre ferme – presque. Il lui faut une minute avant de prendre conscience qu'il s'est mis à fredonner « Don't fear the Reaper » des B.O.C.

_All our times have come, here but now there, gone, seasons don't fear the reaper… _

C'est morbidement approprié, se dit-il, mais cela l'aide à se calmer. Il reprend le contrôle de sa respiration, et ses mains se relâchent sur les bras du fauteuil.

Ce serait plus facile s'il pouvait conduire – piloter. Il n'aime pas trop que sa vie soit suspendue à des milliers de kilomètres en altitude entre les mains d'un type qu'il ne connaît pas. Il commence tout de même à penser qu'il a une chance de survivre au voyage, quand l'appareil se met à trembler violemment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est déjà fini. Dean s'est mordu la langue, et ses ongles se sont enfoncés dans son fauteuil. Son voisin retient à peine un sourire. Enfoiré. S'ils étaient n'importe où ailleurs que dans un avion suspendu dans le vide, Dean lui règlerait son compte vite fait bien fait.

Il est content que Sam ne puisse pas voir ça. Ou peut-être pas. Quel que soit le nombre de fois où il se dit qu'il vaut mieux que Sam ne soit pas là, il n'arrive jamais tout à fait à s'en convaincre.

Il y a quelques autres secousses durant le voyage qui paraît long, très long à Dean – et pourtant il a l'habitude de rouler parfois une dizaine d'heures d'affilées. Quand ils atterrissent enfin, il a besoin de toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas se ruer dehors.

Son père l'attend à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, appuyé contre son pick-up, mains dans les poches. Dean ne doit vraiment pas avoir l'air bien, parce qu'il demande :

« Dean ? Ça ne va pas ? »

C'est humiliant, quelque part, de constater qu'apparemment il n'a pas traversé l'esprit de John que son fils puisse être éprouvé par son premier voyage en avion. Dean s'avance vers son père, pose sa main sur son épaule – s'appuie quelques secondes, juste le temps de retrouver son centre de gravité – avant de déclarer gravement :

« Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne remonte dans cet appareil de malheur. Sous aucun prétexte. Ok ?

- Dean, que…

- Ok ?

- Ok.

- Bien. Super.» Dean inspire profondément. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on chasse ? »

--

Peut-être bien qu'on ne peut pas vraiment mourir d'ennui, mais en tout cas l'ennui peut définitivement rendre fou, décide Dean, après tellement d'heures de soap opera et de talk show débiles qu'il se souvient à peine de son propre nom, et encore moins du nom de la ville où il se trouve.

Il a l'habitude des petites villes, parce que pour une raison obscure les créatures surnaturelles aiment s'enterrer dans les endroits les plus paumés, mais Trou-du-cul-du-monde, Wyoming, semble bien parti pour battre tous les records. Dehors l'été indien brille de ses derniers feux, et le soleil d'octobre darde ses rayons, comme pour narguer Dean.

Il bouge un peu sur le lit pour tenter de soulager l'inconfort dans son bras, en train de se muer en franche douleur, et soupire. L'effet des antalgiques diminue, mais il ne veut pas en reprendre – il déteste se sentir dépendant de ces fichues pilules. À la place, il entreprend de finir la bouteille de bière qui traîne sur la table de chevet, et même s'il sait qu'il ne fait pas bon mélanger médicament et alcool, personne n'est là pour lui faire la morale, après tout. Son père est dans l'Illinois, ou l'Indiana, dans l'un des Etats en « i », en tout cas, et il a appelé hier pour s'assurer que son fils aîné ne s'était pas encore tiré une balle dans la tête.

Le motif marron hideux du papier peint lui fait maintenant tellement horreur qu'il pense que quand il pourra enfin partir, sa dernière action sera de foutre le feu au motel. Et ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'il est coincé dans cette chambre, handicapé par son bras droit, et la télé pour seule distraction. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est immobilisé par une blessure, mais la répétition ne rend jamais les choses plus faciles, et cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci…

Il y a une raison pour laquelle il s'abrutit devant la télévision, malgré les risques de dommages cérébraux, et c'est que dans sa situation, la seule alternative serait de repenser aux circonstances de son… accident, dira-t-on – c'est ce qu'il a dit aux médecins – et qu'il ne préfère pas. C'est drôle comme les choses les plus terribles se déroulent en général très vite – la rampe vermoulue de l'escalier dans cette maison abandonnée – et hantée bien sûr – qui se casse sous son poids, et lui qui chute en contrebas. Il a eu de la chance, paraît-il, sacré veinard qu'il est, rien que des bleus de la taille du Texas, une légère commotion cérébrale, et un bras droit en miettes, _mais vous avez de bonnes chances de retrouver un usage au moins partiel de votre bras._

Un usage_ au moins partiel._ Il reprend une gorgée de bière tiède et dégueulasse. Le monde dans lequel il vit, c'est tout ou rien, il n'y a pas d'_usage partiel._ Il sait se servir plutôt bien de son bras gauche, mais rien ne remplace l'utilisation de deux bras. S'il ne peut retrouver l'usage total de son bras droit, la chasse, c'est fini pour lui. Dès qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, il s'est trouvé reclus dans cette chambre miteuse, et son père s'est tiré le surlendemain, une fois qu'il a été convaincu que Dean s'en sortirait plus ou moins tout seul ; depuis il dort, mange regarde la télé, prend des médicaments, et il a l'impression de contempler le déroulement du restant de ses jours.

Il hésite à appeler Sam. D'abord parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air d'un geignard pathétique qui a besoin de se faire réconforter par son petit frère. Et puis d'habitude, c'est Sam qui appelle, et non l'inverse, par un accord tacite – comme ils en ont des dizaines – qui date de son départ pour l'université, il y a deux ans. _Déjà deux ans, putain. Un battement de cil et une éternité._

Il ne veut pas pousser sa chance, parce que leurs dernières conversations ne sont pas très bien déroulées, et qu'il ne veut pas risquer que Sam ne veuille plus du tout lui parler. C'est son seul lien avec son frère, ça et les détours que John fait parfois par la Californie, dont il revient en laissant tomber « Sammy va bien », et c'est tout – Dean ne peut pas, lui, il ne peut pas observer son frère de loin et ne pas aller le voir et lui parler, faire comme si c'était un étranger, alors que s'il connaît une chose dans sa vie, c'est bien Sam.

Tout cela est bien beau mais c'est maintenant le sixième jour qu'il passe dans l'antichambre de l'enfer, et son bon sens est aux abonnés absents face à la perspective de ne plus se sentir seul au monde ; il ne se rend compte de ce qu'il fait que lorsque le téléphone est à son oreille, avec le _tut tut tut_ persistant de la tonalité.

Il reste comme ça un certain temps, et s'apprête à raccrocher avant d'arriver sur la boîte vocale, mais il est arrêté par le « _Allo ? »_ de Sam.

« _Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

Merde, son frère n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« Sam, euh… », commence-t-il éloquemment.

Il a envie de raccrocher, mais Sam n'apprécierait pas la plaisanterie. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas lui dire la vraie raison de son appel, ne peut pas lui parler de sa blessure, et de la possibilité qu'il reste infirme. Il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il vaut mieux que Sam ignore les moments où il est blessé ou malade, parce qu'alors il se met à flipper, et puis comme il ne peut rien faire, à des centaines ou à des milliers de kilomètres, son inquiétude se mue en colère, et là les assiettes volent – métaphoriquement parlant.

_«_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ? J'ai pas toute la journée, vieux. J'ai un devoir à rendre, et je suis un peu à la bourre. _

- À la bourre ? plaisante Dean. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ?

- _Ha ha, très drôle. Non sérieusement, Dean. »_

Sam prononce son nom avec cette accentuation particulière qui lui est propre, comme si par la seule force de sa volonté, il pouvait le faire avoir plusieurs syllabes au lieu d'une seule.

« J'ai besoin d'une raison particulière pour appeler mon petit frère ?

_- Tu ne m'appelles jamais. »_

Dean sent monter une bouffée d'irritation, qu'il tente de contenir, mais il faut dire qu'elle est bien bonne celle-là, parce que c'est tout de même _Sam_ qui ne veut pas qu'il l'appelle, même si, c'est vrai, il ne l'a jamais formulé comme ça.

_«_ _Dean, quel est le problème ? _Puis, avec inquiétude :_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Dean ? Dean ! »_

La conversation prend un mauvais chemin, il le sent, et il ferait mieux de raccrocher maintenant, mais la douleur obscurcit son jugement – il regrette bien de ne pas avoir pris ces foutues pilules.

_« _Il n'y a pas de problème, Sam, tout va bien. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. Il est sur quoi ton devoir ?

- _Tu t'ennuies ? Pas de chasse ? Où est Papa ? »_

Dean se raidit. Il ne sait pas pourquoi à chacune de leur conversation, Sam ressent le besoin de demander où est leur père et ce qu'il fait, en général pour lui reprocher quelque chose l'instant d'après. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de s'engager encore une fois sur cette voie-là avec Sam, alors il ignore la question, ce qui, il aurait dû s'en rappeler, est toujours une erreur tactique lors d'une discussion avec son frère.

« Alors, tu travailles sur quoi ?

- _Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne t'intéresses pas vraiment à ce que je fais._

- Bien sûr que si !

- _Non. Tu détournes la conversation. Où est Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Sam, avertit Dean, mortellement calme, mais pas pour longtemps. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin dans cette direction.»

Ce qui bien sûr, ne fait que donner des munitions supplémentaires à son frère.

_« J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un problème ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- _Il n'y a pas de problème, Sam, et il commence à en avoir un peu marre de se répéter.

_- Pas de problème ? Alors tu m'appelles juste pour savoir sur quoi je bosse ?_

_- _Par exemple. Ce que tu fais. Avoir des nouvelles, bon sang. C'est pas comme si tu m'appelais si souvent.

- _Mes études ne t'intéressent pas. Tu as à peine terminé le lycée, ce que je fais, ça pourrait être du chinois, pour toi._

_- _Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? Je suis trop stupide, c'est ça ?

- _C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu sais, je comprends pas pourquoi tu le défends tout le temps comme ça._

_- _Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- _Tu ne protestes jamais ! Alors il se croit tout permis avec toi._

_- _Tu peux me dire comment on en est arrivé à parler de Papa ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se parle tu te sers de moi pour déverser ton venin sur lui ? Si Hitler n'avait pas existé, tu rendrais Papa responsable de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

- _Et pour toi c'est le Créateur en personne ! Mais c'est qu'un homme, il est pas parfait !_

_- _Non, parce que tu as le monopole de la perfection ! Tu vas à l'université, et ça y est tu es meilleur que tout le monde !

- _Moi au moins je vois au-delà des obsessions d'un raté assoiffé de vengeance ! »_

Dean ne sait plus comment ils en sont venus à se hurler dessus. C'est comme si tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il disait, que quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place, comme s'il était possédé, ou quelque chose comme ça. Aucune de leurs précédentes disputes ne se compare à celle-là, même si les thèmes n'ont rien de nouveau. C'est comme la Dispute entre Sam et leur père, les objets qui volent à travers la pièce en moins, sauf que cette fois-ci c'est lui et Sam. Lui et _Sam._

Finalement, au bout d'un temps infiniment long, ou étonnamment court, Sam souffle d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié, « _Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire », _et raccroche sans laisser à Dean le temps de répliquer. Dean ferme le clapet de son téléphone, avant de le balancer violemment contre le mur. Le geste se répercute dans tout son corps et la douleur lui fait serrer les dents.

Il se lève et sort de la chambre, même si à l'extérieur la fraîcheur du crépuscule commence à tomber. Il s'enferme dans sa voiture, parce que c'est tout le réconfort qui lui reste, bien qu'il ne puisse pas conduire dans son état. Il met le contact, attrape la première cassette qui lui tombe sous la main, et la glisse dans le lecteur. Metallica envahit l'habitacle.

_So close, no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters…_

Il repose son front sur le volant, laisse la musique le submerger, puis relève la tête, avant de la cogner une fois, deux fois, de plus en plus violemment contre le volant de l'Impala, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de laisser un bleu, essayant d'étouffer les sanglots qui menacent de l'étrangler.

…_never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know…_

Il s'en doutait depuis un moment, mais maintenant il en est sûr. Sam ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ils pourraient aussi bien vivre sur des planètes différentes. Et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, mieux pour Sam en tout cas, mais _putain, _qu'est-ce que ça fait mal, plus mal encore que son bras en morceaux.

Mais si c'est ce que Sam veut, eh bien c'est ce qu'il aura, parce que Dean n'a jamais rien pu refuser à son frère – son père le lui a suffisamment reproché. Si c'est ce que Sam veut…

…_forever trusting who we are, no, nothing else matters._

_--_

… _de grandes flammes, oranges et brillantes, et il fait chaud, très chaud, comme dans un four. Papa est dans le couloir avec Sammy qui pleure dans ses bras. Dean ne voit Maman nulle part._

'_Papa !' appelle Dean, maintenant complètement terrifié. Il aimerait très fort que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar._

_Papa se précipite vers Dean et lui fourre Sammy dans les bras. Le bébé est lourd et chaud contre sa poitrine, et ses cheveux tout fins lui chatouillent le menton._

'_Prends ton frère et sort aussi vite que tu peux ! Ne te retourne pas ! Vas-y, Dean, maintenant !'_

_Dean veut savoir pourquoi il ne doit pas se retourner et il veut aussi demander 'Où est Maman ?', mais il a reconnu le ton de Papa, celui qu'il n'utilise pas souvent, mais qui veut dire que c'est très important et que Dean doit absolument faire ce qu'on lui dit._

_Alors il court vers les escaliers, son petit frère serré fort contre lui…_

--

Quand son père lui propose – lui ordonne – d'effectuer sa première chasse en solo, Dean a le soupçon persistant qu'il le fait dans le but de le secouer de l'humeur morose dans laquelle il est depuis quelque temps.

C'est très inhabituel de sa part, alors Dean n'est pas vraiment sûr que ce ne soit pas lui qui se fait des idées. Ce n'est pas qu'il pense que son père ne se soucie pas de lui, non, mais John Winchester n'a jamais été très fin psychologue – s'il l'avait été, il aurait pu éviter bien des disputes avec Sam ; il aurait aussi sans doute pu éviter de se faire chasser de chez Bobby Singer sous la menace d'une arme à feu.

En tout cas, c'est un fait que depuis que Cassie l'a jeté avec pertes et fracas, il a du mal à trouver goût à quoi que ce soit, même à la chasse – et à la réflexion, c'est sans doute son manque d'implication dans le business qui a attiré l'attention de John.

Il n'a pas parlé à son père de Cassie Robinson – ni du fait qu'il sortait avec elle, ni du fait qu'ils avaient rompu – parce qu'il ne le voit pas approuver qu'il s'implique sentimentalement en pleine chasse. Il en aurait peut-être – _peut-être, _hein– parlé à Sam s'il avait été là, mais voilà, il ne l'est pas – et au fond tout se ramène toujours à ça, quelque part.

Révéler à Cassie la vérité sur sa famille a sans doute été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et depuis il n'arrête pas de se reprocher sa stupidité – sa naïveté, de croire que parce qu'elle avait peut-être quelques sentiments pour lui, elle pourrait accepter ce qu'il lui disait sans broncher, et d'oublier qu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on ne l'y reprendra pas.

Se dire tout ça ne l'aide pas vraiment à se sentir moins nul. Par contre, son père qui lui balance un article de journal en disant : « Tu iras jeter un coup d'œil et voir de quoi il retourne. Je te fais confiance pour de charger de cette affaire tout seul. Moi j'ai à faire dans l'Indiana. Tu m'appelles dès que tu as fini » – eh bien _ça_, fait monter en lui une bouffée absurde de fierté.

Il s'est déjà vu confier quelques tâches, mais jamais sans aucune supervision de la part de John. Alors cette chasse en solo, c'est son père qui reconnaît en lui un homme capable de se débrouiller seul, un chasseur compétent – un _égal._

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve au volant de l'Impala à rouler en direction de Spring Valley, Minnesota, surexcité comme un gosse à la veille de son anniversaire – et peut-être un brin anxieux. Il est bien décidé à ne pas faire de bourde et à se montrer digne de la confiance de son père.

Spring Valley est une petite bourgade rurale du sud du Minnesota – c'est-à-dire tout de même au nord d'une bonne partie des Etats-Unis – avec son lot de fermes, d'arbres, de grands espaces à ne savoir qu'en faire – et comme on est en plein hiver, complètement recouverte de neige. Dean n'est pas un grand amateur de froid, mais il refuse de laisser ce détail doucher son enthousiasme. En surfant sur le net pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le coin, Dean a découvert que Spring Valley est aussi incidemment la ville de Laura Ingalls Wilder, l'auteur de _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie,_ et il a un pincement au cœur quand il pense que c'est tout à fait le genre de détails dont lui se fiche complètement, mais qui attirerait l'attention de Sam – ce gamin a toujours eu des centres d'intérêts bizarres.

L'affaire qui l'occupe commence – pour lui – par la découverte d'un corps déchiqueté, quelques semaines auparavant, sur le terrain d'une ferme abandonnée à l'extérieur de la ville. La ferme a appartenu à Harold McCoy, homme solitaire et taciturne, disparu cinquante ans auparavant sans qu'on n'ait jamais su ce qu'il était devenu, inoccupée depuis lors, et témoin de morts étranges et de disparitions inexpliquées au point que les gens du coin évitent de s'y aventurer, considérant l'endroit comme maudit ou hanté – selon Dean, une sage attitude. Mais apparemment, le pauvre abruti qui s'est fait réduire en lambeaux n'avait pas reçu le mémo.

Rétrospectivement, Dean aura du mal à mettre le doigt sur le moment précis où tout part en couilles.

Peut-être quand il part explorer la ferme avec la conviction qu'il s'agit de l'esprit de ce bon vieil Harold, mort dans des circonstances quelconques, et revenu hanter ce monde de misères. À ce moment, il a dans l'idée de passer l'endroit au lecteur d'ondes électromagnétiques pour confirmer son hypothèse – de jour pour limiter la probabilité d'une attaque – trouver le corps du bonhomme, saler, brûler, et basta.

Probablement quand il tombe sur un groupe d'ados fugueurs réfugiés dans le bâtiment principal de la ferme. Ils sont trois, deux filles et un garçon, pas plus de dix-sept ans ou dix-huit ans – _presque l'âge de Sam quand il est parti_ – avec leurs sacs à dos, blottis les uns contre les autres, à le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Ils ne s'attendaient apparemment pas à ce qu'on les débusque ici.

Définitivement quand il aperçoit une silhouette furtive, lui tire dessus avec du gros sel, et reçoit en réponse une sorte de feulement, avant que la silhouette disparaisse derrière une porte. C'est là en tout cas qu'il comprend qu'il s'est planté en beauté.

Son hypothèse se défendait, pourtant. Les blessures sur le corps faisaient penser à une sorte d'animal, mais un loup-garou aurait arraché le cœur, et n'aurait pas de toute façon tué en-dehors des périodes de pleine lune, un Wendigo n'aurait pas laissé de corps – alors que les esprits peuvent tuer de toutes sortes de manières variées et enrichissantes. La localisation territoriale des incidents, le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu à signaler avant la disparition de McCoy…tout faisait penser à Dean à un esprit se protégeant des intrus dans la mort comme il l'a fait dans la vie.

_Leçon du jour : l'hypothèse la plus simple n'est pas toujours la meilleure ; et quand elle ne l'est pas, ça vous revient à la tronche comme un boomerang. Putain de rasoir d'Occam._

Deux problèmes majeurs se posent à lui à ce moment : premièrement, il n'a pas avec lui le bon armement. Sa proie est corporelle, et le gros sel ne fera que titiller son agressivité. Il a bien en plus sur lui son Colt habituel, mais il n'est chargé que de balles ordinaires. Quelle que soit la chose contre laquelle il doit se battre, Dean doute que cela suffise. En soit, cela n'a rien d'insurmontable : il a garé l'Impala dans la cour principale, et tout son armement est dans le coffre.

C'est là qu'intervient le deuxième problème : il a sur les bras un groupe de civils qu'il doit protéger, et qui le prennent maintenant pour un fou de la gâchette.

De toute évidence, ils n'ont pas aperçu la silhouette sur laquelle a tiré Dean, parce que c'est lui qu'ils regardent avec terreur. Les deux filles se sont serrées l'une contre l'autre, et ont reculé instinctivement d'un pas ; le garçon fixe bouche bée le canon du fusil de Dean.

« Vous êtes malade ? » balbutie-t-il. Puis il plisse les yeux, tout d'un coup l'air plus intrigué qu'autre chose. « Avec quoi vous avez tiré ? »

_Ben, putain. Observateur, le gosse._

« Gros sel, répond laconiquement Dean. Ça repousse les esprits, mais apparemment ce qui tue les gens ici n'est pas un esprit. »

Ce n'est pas juste, de leur balancer ça à la figure de cette manière, mais Dean n'a pas le temps d'être délicat, ou même convaincant. Il sait que les choses peuvent très mal tourner en un temps record, et la seule pensée lui fait serrer les mâchoires.

« Les esprits ? répète le garçon. Mais qu'est-ce que vous…qui est-ce que vous…

- Écoute », l'interrompt Dean abruptement. Il sent qu'il est à deux doigts de perdre son calme, et il ne peut pas se le permettre. Mais il a toujours eu du mal avec les civils, et en plus le gamin lui fait un peu penser à Sam, ce qui est loin de faciliter les choses.

_Mais Sam n'est pas assez stupide pour se balader dans un lieu hanté notoire, où quelqu'un a été retrouvé mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Non, Sam est en sécurité, en train de prendre du bon temps. Enfin, connaissant Sam, il est plutôt plongé dans les bouquins. Mais en sécurité, quoi. Et rien n'a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Écoute, reprend-t-il, il faut que vous vous tiriez d'ici. Vite. C'est dangereux.

- Pour l'instant, c'est vous qui avez l'air dangereux », réplique le gamin, mais il a l'air plus insolent qu'effrayé, et puis Dean doit admettre qu'il marque un point. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu, parce que ce garçon lui rappelle de plus en plus son petit frère, et que Sammy lui manque toujours tellement, même après trois ans de séparation.

« Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à partir d'ici si je vous le demande gentiment ? »

Il finit par les convaincre de sortir dans la cour, et peut-être bien que le fusil qu'il tient dans ses mains y est pour quelque chose. Son plan est simple : évacuer les civils avec l'Impala, puis revenir après armé jusqu'aux dents pour s'occuper du fils de pute qui rôde dans les coins sombres de l'ancienne ferme.

Simple, n'est-ce pas. Il aurait dû se rappeler qu'il y a tout bonnement des moments où tout ce qui peut tourner mal ne se prive pas.

« Bordel de merde !! »

Les adolescents sursautent, et il se rappelle qu'il a toujours un fusil chargé entre les mains. Mais à cet instant, son souci principal n'est pas de ménager la sensibilité de trois gosses _débiles_ qui ont eu l'idée géniale de s'aventurer sur le terrain de sa première chasse solo. _Bon sang ! Et en plus on crève de froid !_

Il fait le tour de l'Impala, pour confirmer ce qu'il pense : la voiture a bien les quatre pneus crevés ; il ne va pas pouvoir l'utiliser pour sortir d'ici, et _en plus_, il va devoir l'emmener chez un garagiste, une chose qu'il déteste.

« Oh, bébé, je suis désolé », murmure-t-il en tapotant affectueusement la carrosserie noire.

Mais même s'il est bien entendu furieux qu'on ait_ osé _toucher à sa voiture, il sait que ce n'est pas le plus préoccupant. L'acte de vandalisme sur l'Impala signifie deux choses, et aucune n'est réjouissante : d'une part, c'est la preuve que cette créature est intelligente, et par conséquent plus difficile à chasser ; d'autre part, cela ruine définitivement l'idée de Dean selon laquelle les meurtres tiennent de la pure défense de territoire – si la créature n'avait voulu que les faire partir, elle n'aurait pas incapacité leur seul mode rapide de transport ; elle les veut donc morts. C'est dommage, parce que Dean s'aime plutôt bien vivant.

Les gamins le fixent, et Dean soupire. S'il était seul, la situation ne serait pas moitié aussi inquiétante. S'il les escorte à pied hors du domaine, il a peur que cela ne laisse que trop de temps à la créature pour leur tendre une embuscade – peut-être même qu'elle n'attend que ça, et cette pensée donne des sueurs froides à Dean. Il ne peut pas non plus les laisser quelque part pendant qu'il part en chasse ; aucun endroit ne serait suffisamment sûr, surtout quand il ignore où se trouve le danger. Une seule option s'offre à lui : les emmener avec lui traquer la créature, ce qui ne l'enthousiasme pas des masses.

Il se tourne face à eux, baisse son fusil pour avoir l'air moins menaçant, et prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Bon, voilà la situation », commence-t-il, adoptant spontanément le ton qu'il prenait avec Sam quand il ne voulait pas de discussion inutile – non que ça ait jamais été très efficace avec le sale gosse. « Il y a quelque chose dans cette ferme, quelque chose qui tue des gens. Et cette chose vient de crever les pneus de ma voiture, donc j'en déduis qu'elle ne nous veut pas que du bien. Je vais la tuer, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'elle ne vous fera pas de mal, alors vous aller venir avec moi. » Il lève une main pour couper court à toute protestation. « Croyez-moi, c'est là que vous serez le plus en sécurité. Alors peut-être que vous pensez que je suis fou, mais vous devez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Le type qui est mort il y a trois semaines ne s'est pas cassé le cou dans les escaliers. Me suivre et faire ce que je vous dis sera sans doute la chose la plus intelligente que vous aurez fait dans votre vie. »

Sam lui a dit une fois qu'il pouvait parfois paraître assez inquiétant aux yeux des gens qui ne le connaissent pas. C'est peut-être vrai, et lorsque les adolescents acquiescent, il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de lui ou parce qu'ils lui font confiance, mais il s'en balance – parfois, seul le résultat compte. Il ouvre le coffre de l'Impala pour s'outiller convenablement. Il laisse son fusil à canon scié chargé de gros sel, inutile, et entreprend de se charger de tout ce qu'il peut porter sans trop encombrer ses mouvements. Il change les balles de son Colt pour des balles en argent, au cas où il aurait affaire à un changeur quelconque, et après un instant de réflexion, ajoute une machette à son arsenal ; tel le boy scout qu'il n'a jamais été, il aime être toujours prêt, et peu de choses peuvent survivre sans leur tête.

« Et c'est parti », marmonne-t-il, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal, les adolescents sur les talons.

La suite des événements ne lui laissera que peu d'impressions, mais en tout cas, il se félicitera grandement d'avoir emporté cette machette.

Il se souviendra des cris terrifiés de ses jeunes protégés ; de la force et de la vitesse fulgurante de sa proie ; de ses grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues comme celles d'un chat, et de ce moment de parfaite clarté où il a su qu'il allait mourir. Si à cet instant sa vie a défilé devant ses yeux ou quelque chose de ce genre, il n'en garde pas souvenir. Mais il se rappelle en tout cas avoir pensé deux choses:

_Papa va être tellement furieux que j'aie foiré ma chasse en solo. _

Puis :

_Si je meurs maintenant, jamais je ne reverrais Sam._

Avec la vie qu'il mène, Dean n'est pas étranger aux brusques poussées d'adrénaline, et aux choses incroyables qu'elles peuvent vous faire réaliser, mais la prompte décapitation de la créature qui allait le tuer sous les yeux de trois adolescents pétrifiés restera probablement toujours dans son top 3.

La créature s'effondre, sa tête roule sur le sol, et Dean se laisse glisser contre le mur, soudain vidé de toute énergie, la main tellement crispée sur le manche de sa machette qu'il se demande s'il ne s'est pas incrusté dans sa paume. Il regarde le corps pâle devant lui, un corps aux caractéristiques suspicieusement humaines, et il se demande encore ce que c'est que cette chose. A-t-elle été humaine, comme un Wendigo ? Si oui, quelle est l'origine de sa transformation ? Pourrait-il s'agir d'Harold McCoy lui-même, ou seulement de la créature qui l'a tué ? Dean décide finalement de laisser ces questions à ceux que ça amuse. En ce qui le concerne, il a fait son boulot : tuer la chose, et empêcher qu'elle s'en prenne à qui que soit d'autre.

Il se relève péniblement, et une des filles, rousse aux cheveux courts, plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs, fait remarquer timidement : « Vous êtes blessé. Vous saignez. »

Dean baisse la tête et observe avec détachement que sa manche gauche est déchirée et imbibée de sang, qui coule le long de son poignet et goutte sur le sol.

« Et merde. Une veste de foutue. L'un de vous a un mouchoir ? »

La même fille lui tend un mouchoir en tissu avec lequel il fait un bandage de fortune. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle demande : « Est-ce que ce… est-ce que cette chose est vraiment morte ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je vais faire en sorte d'être sûr. »

Sous le regard perplexe des adolescents, Dean entreprend alors de saler et de brûler le corps – enfin, les deux parties dissociées du corps. La créature a l'air bien morte, mais en tant que chasseur, Dean est bien placé pour savoir que ce qui est mort n'a pas toujours l'amabilité de le rester, et puis on n'est jamais trop prudent. Comme le dit son père : _Un chasseur qui ne s'assure pas systématiquement que sa proie est bien hors d'état de nuire est un chasseur qui est mort, mais ne le sait pas encore. _Son père a des tas de petites maximes sympathiques de ce genre.

Après cela, ce qui suit est anecdotique. Dean voudrait bien s'allonger tout de suite et dormir 48 heures d'affilée, mais après avoir botté les fesses du méchant, il reste toujours une foule de détails chiants dont il faut s'occuper. Appeler une dépanneuse pour qu'elle vienne remorquer sa voiture chérie – ignorer les regards curieux du garagiste qui se demande ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là. S'assurer que les fugueurs rentrent bel et bien chez eux, après une tirade bien sentie sur les dangers de s'aventurer dans des endroits notoirement meurtriers. Rentrer au motel, panser convenablement sa blessure ; appeler son père et lui détailler sa chasse, décrire précisément la créature pour qu'il puisse tout noter dans son journal.

Quand il peut enfin s'étendre sur son lit, il se rend compte que malgré son épuisement, il ne peut pas dormir. Il ne sait pas si c'est la perte sanguine, la fatigue, le contrecoup de la montée d'adrénaline, mais il se sent triste et seul, et non satisfait et triomphant comme il devrait l'être après une chasse victorieuse; n'importe quelle présence serait la bienvenue, mais plus que tout, comme souvent quand il est crevé et déprimé, il veut entendre la voix de son frère, tellement que c'en est presque physiquement douloureux.

C'est loin d'être une bonne idée, pour toute une série de raisons, mais peut-être que Dean est masochiste ou tout simplement idiot, alors il se lève quand même pour fouiller la poche de sa veste à la recherche de son téléphone. Dehors il s'est mis à neiger, la nuit est tombée ; Dean se dit qu'il est bien content d'être à l'intérieur et relativement au chaud. Quand il trouve finalement son portable, il retourne s'allonger – la tête lui tourne, et il n'a pas envie de se ramasser sans personne pour le relever.

Il ne va pas plus loin que fixer bêtement l'appareil, finalement. Sam et lui ont des vies séparées désormais, apparemment incompatibles, et Dean ne se sent pas suffisamment vaillant à l'instant pour essuyer un rejet de son frère.

C'est par un dernier regard à l'écran de son téléphone, à la date qui est indiquée, qu'il se rend compte qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de Noël.

--

Les mains de Dean se serrent et se desserrent sur le volant de sa voiture bien-aimée, un signe à la fois de nervosité et d'excitation.

« On va revoir Sam, bébé. Toi aussi, tu meurs d'impatience, hein ? », et il tapote le volant d'un geste affectueux.

Puis il rit doucement, eh oui, il est le gars qui parle à sa voiture, mais non, il est parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci bien. Il a conscience d'être légèrement euphorique, et peut-être que le whisky qu'il s'est enfilé avant de prendre le volant n'y est pas étranger. Il n'a pas l'habitude de boire avant de conduire, mais il n'aurait pas pu trouver le courage de prendre la décision d'aller extirper Sam de sa vie rêvée d'étudiant s'il avait été totalement sobre.

Il se sent nettement mieux maintenant qu'il a décidé cela. Trois semaines sans nouvelles de son père et il a cru devenir fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive son message cryptique et qu'il se dise : '_Cette fois ça suffit. Au diable les ordres, le bon petit soldat va sortir son fusil-mitrailleur et tirer dans le tas.'_ Il a pensé alors que Sam apprécierait cet élan de rébellion, et puis, comme le proverbial ver dans le fruit, est venue s'insinuer insidieusement l'idée de demander l'aide de son frère.

Une fois qu'elle s'est installée, l'idée n'a pas voulu partir. Cette occasion unique de renouer avec Sam, et qui sait, de pousser son frère et son père à se réconcilier – on peut toujours rêver – est trop tentante. Et puis Dean en a plus qu'assez d'être seul, d'être celui qu'on laisse derrière comme un ballot de linge sale, il a enfin compris que s'il veut recoller les morceaux de sa famille, il va devoir prendre les choses en main, parce qu'on est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même, n'est-ce pas.

Donc le voilà sur les routes, direction Palo Alto, Californie, euphorisé par l'alcool et la perspective de revoir Sam. Il ne s'inquiète même plus autant pour son père, parce qu'il est convaincu qu'une fois qu'il aura Sam à ses côtés, tout problème se résoudra de lui-même. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de la Californie et que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent, son bel optimisme se craquelle un peu. Et si Sammy refuse de l'accompagner ? Dean sait que son petit frère peut avoir la rancune tenace – et pourquoi faut-il que lui et John ne se ressemblent que dans leurs défauts ? – alors il n'aura probablement pas envie de tout lâcher soudainement pour partir à la recherche du père qui a claqué la porte derrière lui.

Dean gare l'Impala en bas de l'immeuble où habite Sam, et lève la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il sait être celle de l'appartement de son frère. Il inspire profondément, puis expire doucement, et essuie ses mains moites sur son jean élimé. Il ressent un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension qui ressemble curieusement à l'état d'esprit dans lequel il est avant de se mettre en chasse.

Si Dean ne peut pas convaincre Sam de partir pour son père, alors il faudra le convaincre de le faire pour lui. Dean a toujours été joueur, mais là ce sont les fondements même de son existence qui sont en jeu. Si Sam est trop en colère contre lui, ou pire, trop indifférent, et qu'il refuse, alors Dean ne sait pas s'il pourra le supporter. Tout ce temps durant lequel ils ne se sont pas parlé, il pouvait se convaincre que c'était par fierté et par entêtement – deux traits de caractère tellement _Winchester _qu'ils devraient créer leur propre label – et non parce que Sam ne voulait bel et bien plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais maintenant, fini de jouer l'autruche, il est temps d'abattre les cartes, et d'empocher la mise ou manger la poussière. _Quitte ou double. C'est comme ça que tu les aimes d'ordinaire, non ? Alors arrête de trembler comme une fillette prépubère, aie des couilles, et entre dans ce putain d'appartement !_

C'est le plan. Dean n'a pas téléphoné à son frère par crainte que celui-ci ne décroche pas. Là, on est le milieu de la nuit, et même si Sam ouvrait la porte, Dean ne veut pas lui laisser la chance de la lui claquer au nez avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot. Alors il entrera par effraction dans l'appartement. Une fois qu'il sera dedans, Sam sera bien obligé de lui parler avant de le jeter dehors. Simple, efficace. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, cette manière de procéder paraîtrait plus que douteuse, mais pour Dean le concept de propriété privée est une chose assez floue.

Pénétrer dans l'appartement de Sam est tellement simple que Dean en a honte pour lui. Il n'essaie pas d'être particulièrement silencieux, parce que tout le but de la manœuvre est que sa présence soit remarquée. Il est vraiment curieux de savoir au bout de combien de temps Sam…

Il sent l'attaque plus qu'il ne la voit venir. S'il n'avait pas déjà su qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sam – il est dans l'appartement de Sam, alors qui d'autre ? – il aurait tout de même reconnu son frère rien qu'à sa manière de bouger. Il se libère du bras qui tente de l'étrangler, et se retourne d'un mouvement fluide pour frapper sans hésitation. Il n'est pas peu fier de la vivacité et de la précision des attaques de son petit frère malgré l'obscurité. Visiblement, Sam sait toujours se défendre, et ça, c'est plutôt bon signe. Mais tout naturellement, comme Dean est l'aîné, c'est lui qui finit par immobiliser Sam au sol.

Il le maintient le temps de voir dans ses yeux que Sam le reconnaît. Les exclamations de Sam, étonnées puis indignées, le font rire, et il continue de le maintenir au sol plus longtemps que nécessaire, parce que _bon sang,_ c'est tellement agréable de sentir la présence solide de son frère après toutes ces années. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le sale môme renverse leurs positions d'un mouvement énergique de jambe. Dans la pénombre Dean peut distinguer le visage de Sam au-dessus de lui, et il reconnaît dans son regard cette lueur farouche de défi qui fait de son frère, gentil, doux, et plein de compassion, quelqu'un de bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraît.

Puis Dean repousse finalement Sam, qui se relève et lui tend la main d'un geste tellement naturel que le cœur de Dean se gonfle d'espoir. Il saisit la main tendue, se relève à son tour souplement et – waouh, Sam était-il vraiment si grand la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu ? S'il fallait une preuve qu'il n'y a pas de justice dans la vie, ce serait bien de constater que son petit frère fait maintenant presque une demi-tête de plus que lui.

Mais peu importe car la petite amie de Sam débarque et la scène devient vraiment bizarre et embarrassante. La jeune fille, Jess – _carrément sexy par ailleurs, bien joué, petit frère ! – _est visiblement gênée, Sam est exaspéré, et Dean ne se laisse pas démonter pour si peu, la saluant de manière un brin trop séductrice, parce qu'il ne sait vraiment pas comment se comporter autrement avec une jolie fille – à peine vêtue, qui plus est – et puis n'a jamais été confronté au problème de _quelle attitude adopter face à la fille qui couche avec votre frère._ Ce n'est pas comme si ça s'apprenait à l'école.

Sam est aussi agaçant que dans son souvenir, du genre à plutôt mourir que de vous faciliter les choses, et _vraiment,_ Dean se dit que ça ne devrait pas être aussi réconfortant et familier, mais ça l'est. Par quelques mots bien choisis, il sait néanmoins faire comprendre à son frère tête de mule la nécessité d'une conversation privée, et tous les deux plantent la jolie blonde pour aller discuter dehors.

Et comme prévu, dès que le sujet de leur père est abordé, Sam monte sur ses grands chevaux, exaspéré, indigné, en colère, ressort ses éternels couplets sur comment John ne les a pas élevés comme il aurait dû, leur a dénié une enfance normale – _ bla bla bla, change de disque, Sammy, tu veux bien ? – _et bien que Dean ne soit pas particulièrement surpris, il est exaspéré à son tour. Parce qu'il aime son frère, l'aime à un point qui l'effraie même un peu parfois, mais ça n'empêche que personne au monde n'arrive à le mettre hors de lui comme Sammy.

Reste la dernière carte, l'atout dans sa manche, et si ça ne marche pas Dean n'aura plus qu'à s'en retourner, la queue entre les jambes. Sam a peut-être la maîtrise de ces yeux de cocker auxquels il sait que Dean ne peut résister, mais il n'a pas pour autant le monopole de la manipulation affective, car être frères, c'est ça aussi. Dean sait quelles cordes faire vibrer pour faire céder son petit frère, et ce a quoi Sam ne peut résister, c'est à l'idée que son grand frère pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Mais il se fonde sur des faits vieux d'au moins quatre ans ; pour que ça marche, il faut bien sûr que Sam se soucie toujours un tant soit peu de lui. _Faites vos jeux…_

« J'arriverai à rien tout seul.

- Bien sûr que si. »

Une pause, le regard qui se détourne, vulnérabilité à fleur de peau. _Go, Dean, go ! _ Le temps ralentit, son cœur bat plus fort, car c'est quelque chose de crucial qui est en train de se jouer, bien plus que Sam n'en a conscience.

« Oui, mais j'en ai pas envie. »

Sam soupire, baisse la tête, se mord la lèvre, et Dean sait que c'est gagné avant même que son frère ne demande : « Qu'est-ce qu'il chassait ? ». Il peut à nouveau respirer – c'est bête, mais c'est comme si pendant ces quatre années, il n'avait fait que tuer le temps dans l'attente d'un moment pareil.

Alors c'est vrai, John a disparu, et l'instinct de Dean, qui se trompe rarement lui dit que cette fois c'est sérieux – du genre _mortellement _sérieux – Sam est étudiant avec une vie taillée sur mesure, une petite amie super canon, et probablement aucune place pour un grand frère non-conformiste et asocial, mais à cet instinct précis,ce que la vie peut être belle.

--

… _avec la chaleur des flammes dans le dos. Les marches sont un peu hautes pour lui, et d'habitude il s'agrippe à la rampe pour descendre, mais là ses bras sont occupés par Sammy qui serre le pyjama de Dean de son tout petit poing, alors il doit se concentrer pour ne pas tomber._

_Il n'avait jamais tenu son frère dans ses bras sans être assis et sans Maman ou Papa à ses côtés, alors il est terrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas, parce qu'on lui a répété que les bébés sont très fragiles. Il se rappelle que Maman a beaucoup insisté pour que Dean tienne bien la tête, lui expliquant que Sammy est trop petit pour la tenir tout seul. Il a soudain peur que la tête de son petit frère tombe et roule dans les escaliers, alors il bouge son bras pour le placer sous la tête toute ronde de Sam._

_Quand il arrive enfin au bas de l'escalier, son cœur bat très fort, et ses bras sont fatigués par le poids de son fardeau, mais il court un peu plus vite vers la porte d'entrée. Heureusement, la poignée est basse, et il peut l'atteindre sans avoir à lâcher Sammy. La porte s'ouvre…_

--

C'est Noël. Noël 2007, le dernier Noël que Dean passe sur cette Terre et il neige – _enfin _– signe que les frères Winchester ont bel et bien botté les fesses d'un couple de dieux païens portés sur le _bondage_.

Et quand Dean retourne à la chambre de motel qui est leur chez soi, au moins pour ce soir, c'est pour trouver son petit frère pas-si-petit au milieu de la pièce, un grand sourire pour pub de dentifrice plaqué sur le visage, et des décorations de Noël improvisées. Sam fait tellement d'efforts que c'en est douloureux.

Puis il y a l'échange de cadeaux. _Ah, les cadeaux. Le père Noël s'est vraiment défoncé, cette année, hein Sammy ?_

Dean rigole en voyant les démonstrations de joie surjouées de Sam à la vue de ses cadeaux de Noël – crème à raser et magazine de cul ; tu seras un homme, mon frère. C'est moins drôle quand il remarque les larmes dans les yeux de son cadet. Sam a ce regard qu'il a parfois dernièrement, tout d'émotion contenue – amour, regret, chagrin, plus quelque chose de farouchement possessif et protecteur, qui fait se rebiffer le grand frère qui vit en Dean – et il semble sur le point faire une déclaration de poids, probablement atrocement embarrassante.

Fort heureusement, il se ravise et propose de regarder le match. Ni lui ni Dean n'aime spécialement le football, mais là n'est pas vraiment la question, et tous les deux le savent bien. Alors ils se fixent sur l'écran, Dean dans le fauteuil, Sam dans le canapé, et ils font semblant d'être absorbés par le jeu. Dean sent les regards furtifs que lui lance Sam sans arrêt. C'est à la fois touchant et agaçant – comme à peu près tout ce que fait Sam d'une manière générale.

Le match n'est pas très intéressant, mais ils font des commentaires débiles et se marrent, comme quand ils étaient gosses, rien d'autre qu'eux au monde et le plaisir simple d'être ensemble. L'un dans l'autre, c'est le meilleur Noël que Dean a passé depuis bien longtemps. Sam essaie encore à quelques reprises de déclarer quelque chose, mais ne va jamais jusqu'au bout, et Dean a un peu honte de se sentir soulagé.

Ces derniers temps il pense quelques fois à des trucs, et de plus en plus à mesure que l'échéance se rapproche, du genre du dernier repas qu'il va prendre, de la dernière femme avec laquelle il va coucher, de la dernière chose qu'il dira à Sam, et même des fringues qu'il portera lorsque les chiens de l'enfer viendront le chercher. C'est l'avantage de savoir exactement quel jour on va mourir, on peut mettre ses affaires en ordre, et tout ça. Ça serait même presque parfait, à l'exception de cet infime, _infime_, détail.

Car Dean a un autre privilège sur l'ensemble des mortels, c'est qu'il sait ce qui lui arrivera après sa mort. Et si Dean n'a pas peur de mourir, s'il s'y est préparé depuis longtemps, et que se sacrifier pour Sam est la meilleure mort à laquelle il puisse aspirer, la perspective de la torture éternelle n'a décidemment rien d'attrayant. Mais bon, c'est pour Sam, pour _Sam_, et Dean n'a jamais eu besoin de meilleure raison, alors il serrera les dents et accueillera à bras ouverts ces saletés de clébards.

Ils s'endorment devant la télé allumée, légèrement beurrés au lait de poule généreusement arrosé par Sam. Quand Dean se réveille, il fait encore sombre, mais comme c'est la nuit la plus longue de l'année, il peut très bien être sept ou huit heures. La télé est toujours allumée, Sam est recroquevillé sur le canapé autant que ses longs membres lui permettent, la tête tournée vers le sapin de Noël maigrichon. Dean pense que son frère est encore endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un long soupir tremblant, et là, comme un coup de massue, il se rend compte que Sam pleure.

Dean reste immobile un instant, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Doit-il ou non faire savoir à Sam qu'il est réveillé ? Doit-il le réconforter – et s'exposer à une scène _vraiment_ embarrassante ? Ou doit-il faire comme si de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme ? Sam tranche la question quand il se rend compte qu'il est observé, et essuie précipitamment ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, l'air mortifié.

Le silence est inconfortable pendant quelques longues minutes. L'émotion monte en Dean, de plus en plus incontrôlable, une boule se forme dans sa gorge – et ça serait vraiment le comble, n'est-ce pas, s'il se mettait _lui aussi_ à pleurer. Il se dit que s'il est possible d'aimer plus fort que ça, plus fort qu'il n'aime Sam, alors rien d'étonnant à ce que la race humaine aille mal, parce que là il se sent près à mettre le monde à feu et à sang rien que pour faire disparaître le désespoir du visage de son petit frère. Évidemment, il y a le fait qu'_il_ est responsable de ce désespoir, et il est suffisamment tordu pour apprécier l'ironie.

Son monde se réduit à Sam maintenant, n'a jamais été beaucoup plus étendu de toute manière. Ce n'est sans doute pas très sain, ni très normal, mais Dean ne s'est jamais arrêté à ce genre de considérations. Ce qui l'effraie, c'est la pensée que le monde de _Sam_ puisse se réduire à Dean, parce que Sam a toujours voulu plus, plus étendu, plus riche, plus plein. Dean en a souvent éprouvé du ressentiment, mais aujourd'hui il trouve la perspective dérangeante, parce qu'il sait qu'il est un bien pauvre substitut à toute l'ambition de Sam et aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas croire qu'il détruira son frère en mourant. Parce que _ça,_ eh bien ce n'était pas du tout le plan.

C'est Sam qui rompt le silence le premier.

« Bien dormi ? », demande-t-il avec une nonchalance affectée, la voix un peu rauque.

Dean saisit le sous-entendu. Sam donne le ton, ça sera '_On va faire virilement comme si de rien n'était', _ce qui convient tout à fait à Dean. Peut-être bien que Sam devient enfin un homme – ce qui ne serait pas trop tôt, dirait Dean si on lui demandait son avis.

« Je crois que j'ai un torticolis », répond-t-il en tout cas sur le même ton, en se massant le cou avec ostentation. « Passer la nuit sur un fauteuil n'est plus de mon âge. »

Sam sourit et Dean est gêné par la tendresse de ce sourire, presque aveuglante – il doit détourner les yeux un moment, comme si c'était indécent de regarder, alors que c'est à lui que le sentiment s'adresse.Pour un gars qui ne voulait rien faire de spécial pour les fêtes, son frère semble bien intoxiqué par l'esprit de Noël, mais il faut admettre que c'est un changement plutôt agréable du Sam amer et perpétuellement en colère qui voyage avec lui depuis quelques mois.

« Je compatis. Un peu de lait de poule, grand-père ? »

Dean lève un sourcil, genre '_Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, gamin'_, et fait une moue dégoûtée.

« Tu es hilarant, Sam, mais non merci, je passe. Ce truc est vraiment dégueu, tu sais. Pas étonnant qu'on soit censé en boire qu'une fois dans l'année.

- Quelle ingratitude, vraiment. Moi qui me suis cassé le cul pour te monter un Noël en quelques heures. Avec sapin, et tout.

- Ah, Sammy, Sammy. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. La déco est parfaite. Une vraie petite femme d'intérieur. Mais il manque tout de même un truc, tu sais, une petite touche pour rehausser l'ensemble.

- Quoi ? demande Sam, mi-amusé, mi-suspicieux, avec l'air du type qui se dit que même s'il va peut-être regretter la réponse, il doit tenter tout de même le coup.

- Une petite guirlande d'amarante. Très branché, il paraît. »

Le rire de Sam – clair, chaleureux, vibrant – est incontestablement le son le plus merveilleux du monde.

--

… _et l'air frais du dehors fouette Dean après la chaleur du feu. Il se précipite à l'extérieur aussi vite qu'il peut, puis se tourne pour faire face à la maison, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui s'échappent des fenêtres._

'_Papa et Maman vont bientôt arriver, se répète-t-il, Papa et Maman…'_

_Sammy pleurniche et s'agite dans ses bras, et Dean se dit que si lui a peur, alors Sammy doit avoir plus peur encore, parce qu'il est très petit, si petit qu'il ne peut pas marcher tout seul, manger tout seul, ni rien faire du tout sans l'aide de Maman ou Papa. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Sauf que Papa et Maman ne sont pas là – pas encore – et qu'il n'y a que Dean pour rassurer son petit frère._

'_Tout va bien, Sammy' murmure-t-il doucement, comme il l'a déjà vu faire Maman._

_Quand le bébé se calme et pose sur lui ses grands yeux sombres, Dean se sent un peu apaisé à son tour, puisant un étrange réconfort dans la petite vie qu'il tient dans ses bras. Une force nouvelle, qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment, mais qui lui permet de retenir ses larmes._

_Même s'il n'est pas sûr de croire à ses propres paroles._


End file.
